Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way
by Tayk
Summary: [Redone, organized, new poems and updated versions of the old ones!] The realms of Mother Goose and Teen Titans have collided! Hilarity ensues. Includes Little Miss Starfire, Terra Blew Up a Rock, and Little Bo Raven.
1. Starfire

_**Disclaimer: **My co-authors and I claim no rights to Teen Titans or Mother Goose. If you want a disclaimer in every chapter, you can keep referring back to this one.  
**Full Summary:** The realms of Mother Goose and Teen Titans have collided! Hilarity ensues. Includes Little Miss Starfire, Terra Blew Up a Rock, and Little Bo Raven.  
**Author's Notes:** I have decided that this story was too... unprofessional and sloppy. I've re-done it. There will be less chapters, posted in rapid sucession, each chapter dedicated to a character, a group of characters, villains, or (my personal favorite) "Other". When I come up with a new poem, it will not be included in a new chapter. I'll edit it in where it belongs and PM anyone who requests to know of updates._

_Also, the original version HAS BEEN DELETED but all the original poems are here, largely unedited. I was going to leave this story alone... but I kept coming up with wonderful ideas once I'd officially ended it... -sigh- Review if you like it. n-n;  
_

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Starfire's Poems**

**Little Miss Starfire**

Little Miss Starfire sat in her chair  
Eating her tofu and Glork.  
Along came a green spider  
and sat down beside her  
and started eating her tofu. 

Little Miss Starfire screamed, leapt out of her chair,  
And began throwing starbolts at the spider.  
It turned into a boy,  
A little green boy,  
And he yelled at her for being so ignorant.

**A Star Came Fiddling**

A Star came fiddling out of a barn  
With a pair of bagpipes under her arm.  
She sang of nothing but fiddle fum fee,  
The robot has married the Bumblebee. 


	2. Beast Boy

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Beast Boy's Poems**

**Little Boy Green  
**

Little Boy Green,  
Come turn on your sirens  
Slade's in the city,  
The HIVE is wreaking havoc... other places...

Where is the boy  
Who looks after the crime alerts on TV?  
He's on the sofa  
Fast asleep.  
When he SHOULD be working.  
Hint hint.  
Not that I'm implying anything...  
Like how lazy he is.  
Nope. Not me. 

**Rock a Bye Beast Boy  
**

Rock-a-Bye Beast Boy  
In the tree top.  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock.  
And everyone will wonder why Beast Boy's in a cradle...

When the bow breaks  
The cradle will fall  
But by that time Beast Boy  
Will have turned into a bird and flown away.

**Baa Baa Green Sheep**

"Baa, baa, green sheep  
Have you any tofu?"

"Yes, sir, yes sir,  
Three fridges full.  
One for the robot  
And one for the leader  
Except neither of them eat tofu  
So all three for me!"

**Itsy Bitsy Green Spider**

The itsy bitsy green spider  
Went up the water spout.  
Down came the rain and washed the spider out.  
Out came the sun and dried up all the rain.  
But, seriously, people. The spider was tiny.  
No spider that small could survive so much rain!

**Little Beast Boy Horner**

Little Beast Boy Horner  
Sat in a corner  
Eating a Christmas plate of Glork.  
He stuck in his thumb  
And pulled out a ...  
Eurgh. What IS that?!

**Pat a Tofu Cake**

Pat a tofu cake  
Pat a tofu cake  
Titans' cook.  
Bake me a tofu cake  
As I look.  
Roll it  
And pound at it  
And chop up all that delicious tofu  
And throw it in the oven for Beast Boy and ...  
...  
...  
...  
Actually, no, just Beast Boy.


	3. Cyborg

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two  
Cyborg's Poems**

**Cyborg and the Candle Stick**

Cyborg be nimble  
Cyborg be quick  
Cyborg run around and use your plasma cannon  
To blow up candle sticks!  
And everything else!  
Yay for blowing stuff up!

**Old MacCyborg**

Old MacCyborg had a farm  
Ee-i-ee-i-ay  
And on that farm he had a green duck  
Ee-i-ee-i-ay  
With a "quack quack" here  
And a "quack quack" there  
That green duck drove everybody nuts!  
So Old MacCyborg got rid of his duck  
Ee-i-ee-i-ay  
And in its place he got a green cow  
Ee-i-ee-i-ay.  
With a "moo moo" here  
And a "moo moo" there  
That green cow drove everybody nuts!  
So Old MacCyborg just got ri of his farm  
Ee-i-ee-i-ay

**Cyborg Dyborg**

Cyborg Dyborg sat on a wall.  
Cyborg Dyborg had a great fall.  
All of Slade's robots  
And all of Slade's men  
Put him back together for the most part...  
But they couldn't figure out where those last three wires connected to.  
So they gave up.  
And Cyborg Dyborg never got fixed.  
Oh well... 


	4. Raven

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Raven's Poems**

**Little Bo Raven**

Little Bo Raven  
Has lost her green sheep  
And doesn't know where to find them.  
(Well, in all honesty, she hasn't been looking all that hard.  
Okay, okay.  
She hasn't been looking at all.  
Still.)  
Leave them alone  
And they'll come home  
But for their sakes...  
I hope she's not too mad...  
Otherwise she'll, like,  
Blow their heads off.  
Or something.  
Whatever.  
Why does Little Bo Raven have sheep, anyway?

**Sing a Song of Sixpence**

Sing a song of sixpence  
A pocket full of tofu  
Four and twenty Ravens  
Baked into a pie.

When the pie was opened  
The Ravens were really ticked.  
What a nasty little surprise  
For her daddy, the demon-king!  
Oh, dear.  
That had to hurt.  
Poor guy.  
He'll be feeling that in the morning... 


	5. Robin

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Robin's Poems**

**Robin Bobin'**

Robin Bobin'Pudding of Sadness and Starfire's pie  
Kissed the girls and made them cry!  
Well... Who could blame them?  
I mean, honestly.  
Kissed by Robin? Yuck!  
(He doesn't brush his teeth.  
Mints only do so much to cover bad breath.  
What? He's a teenage boy!)

Anyway, when the girls came back from shopping  
(They went to get away from Robin.  
They'd been gone for a couple days...  
Until Cyborg and Beast Boy had begged them to come back)  
Robin Bobin' ran away.  
Nice call, dude.  
Go to the store and get a TOOTHBRUSH.  
Seriously. Go. Now.


	6. Terra

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Terra's Poems**

Terra Blew Up a Rock

Hickory Dickory Dock  
Terra blew up a rock.  
Slade said go kill the Titans  
But Terra refused  
And then she dropped a rock on Slade's head.  
And everyone celebrated.  
Because, you know what?  
Slade was dead.  
No more Slade.  
He went bye-bye forever.  
Hooray!


	7. Group

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Group Poems**

**Hey Diddle Diddle**

Hey Diddle Diddle  
The green cat played the fiddle  
With amazing skill, might I add.  
Considering that he was, you know, a cat.  
And cats don't have thumbs.  
Actually, how did he do it?  
One of the great mysteries of life...

Anyway, while the green cat was playing the fiddle  
(With amazing skill, might I add)  
The emotionless and cloak-wearing girl was jumping over the moon.  
And the robot was laughing at her  
Because, honestly, someone trying to jump over the moon is pretty funny.

And also, the Tamerainian was in a corner  
Snogging with the wannabe ninja with cheap hair gel  
Eewwwwwww.  
Everyone barfed.  
Except the green cat  
'Cause he was too busy playing his fiddle  
With amazing skill, might I add. 

**Beast Boy and Terra**

Beast Boy and Terra  
Went up a hill  
In the Sahara.  
To fetch a pail of...  
Cacti fruits.  
I dunno, do they have cacti in the Sahara?  
Maybe not.  
Pretend they do.  
Anyway,  
Beast Boy fell down...  
And somehow managed to break his head...  
On the sand. It was soft.  
Everyone wonders how he did it.  
And Terra laughed at him.  
And continued to collect her cacti fruits.  
Leaving Beast Boy at the bottom of the hill with his head cracked open.


	8. Villains

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say that I really like "For Want of a Screw" and I hope you enjoy it, as well. n-n;**  
**

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Villains' Poems**

**For Want of a Screw**

For want of a screw  
A little piece of metal on the back of the robot was lost.  
For want of a little piece of metal on its back  
The robot was lost.  
For want of a robot  
The fight was lost.  
For want of a fight,  
Slade's ego crumbled.  
And the Titans caught him.  
And threw him in jail.  
Solitary confinement, actually.  
Nice, padded rubber walls...  
Nothing sharp or metalic anywhere.  
All for want of a screw.  
Blasted screws.  
When he got out of here, Slade was never using screws again.  
He'd weld his robots together.  
So there.  
Stupid screws...

**Kitten Had a Little Boyfriend (She Wishes)**

Kitten had a little boyfriend  
(She wishes)  
Little boyfriend  
(She wishes)  
Little boyfriend  
(She wishes!)  
Kitten has a little boyfriend  
(She wishes)  
Whose name was Robby-poo  
(Like I said, she wishes!)

**Villains Villains Go Away**

Villains, villains, go away!  
Don't come again another day.  
Or ever, for that matter.  
The Titans are tired of fighting (and beating) you  
Over, and over, and over, and over...  
Honestly, they've beaten some of you so many times  
That it's not funny.  
Well, actually, yeah...  
Yeah, it's pretty funny.  
Anyway, just go bug some other teenaged group of super heros, okay?  
Okay. Great. Thanks.  



	9. Other

**Mother Goose the Teen Titans Way (Version Two)  
Other Poems**

**Cheeseburger Hot**

Cheeseburger hot  
Cheeseburger cold  
Cheeseburger in the fridge  
Nine months old.  
Covered in blue fuzz.  
And bits of who-knows-what.  
Looks a bit like Glork...  
A mystery.

Some like 'em hot  
Some like 'em cold  
Some like 'em in the fridge  
Nine months old.  
Covered in blue fuzz.  
And bits of who-knows-what.  
Looks a bit like Glork...  
A mystery.  
...  
Alright, who's brave enough to try it?

**Titans' Tower**

Titans' Tower is falling down...  
Falling down...  
Falling down...  
Titans' Tower is falling down...  
Because Slade's robots are too freaking heavy!  
And the Tower can't hold up the three hundred and fifty two that invaded.  
Wow. That was a pretty big crash.  
... Who wants to explain to Batman why we need a new Tower?


End file.
